The Lost Boys
by bvblover23
Summary: A 17 year old girl becomes a vampire and has a new family. She finds herself caught up in a romance with a human boy who finds out her secret and stops at nothing to destroy her. But will her brothers David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne save her in time before she is killed or will they save her but end up hurt in the process and will she die or live? New chapters will be posted.
1. New Beginning

It was late at night down on the boardwalk. People were leaving and going as I was running down the boardwalk from my father. He was chasing me with a knife. He caught me and tackled me onto the sand of the beach. I screamed but he covered my mouth and started beating me as hard as he could as my ribs began breaking on the right, and cutting my skin. He then ran off as I lay there faced down half conscious. The Lost Boys were walking to their bikes when David noticed a body lying on the beach and whimpers coming from me. He motioned for the boys to follow as they walked up and stopped. David flipped me over and saw how badly beaten I was. He growled.  
"Who the hell would do this to such a small, innocent girl?" He hissed slowly picking me up. I was now unconscious as he looked towards the boys. David then got on his bike with me in his arms and went back to the cave. David walked in past Star with me and laid on me the couch. He then tended to my wounds and the others just watched in shock and horror. Paul knew who I was but didn't say anything. David poured his blood into my mouth.  
"Hey, um David?" Paul said. David looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know who she is." Paul spoke up fidgeting with is rock box.  
"yeah and who would she be?" David said raising a brow.  
"Her name is Bianca. I met her a couple months ago. Her father is abusive. Her brothers and mother were killed by her father." Paul said now looking at David.  
David looked at him then back at me. I was now wide awake groaning in pain. David thought for a minute.  
"Paul? Go buy her some nice clothes that you think she'll like. Her clothes her covered in blood and torn." David said. Paul nodded and went to this bike and took off to the boardwalk stores. David sat down.  
"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me. I nodded tasting the blood in my mouth as my body started to change. David grimaced.  
"I'm David, this is here is Dwayne, and Marko. The girl over there is Star and the little boy is Laddie." David pointed to each one. "The other boy named Paul will be right back, Bianca." David smiled.  
With Paul, Paul walked into Hot Topic and went to pick out some clothes but didn't know what size to get. He sent a message to David's mind. David got it and looked at me.  
"What size clothes do you wear and shoes?" David asked.  
"A size 4 in jeans, small in shirts, and a size 7 in shoes." I replied now sitting upright. Paul got David's thoughts and picked out a pair of black, leather skinny jeans, with black combat boots, and a nice skull, read tank top and a black leather jacket with spikes and a couple of spiked bracelets. He then went to pay and and grabbed the stuff and walked back to his bike and went back home. David heard Paul's motorbike turn off as Paul entered the cave. Paul handed me the clothes.  
"You can change in the back if you'd like. Paul? Show her where I'm talking about." David smirked reading Paul's thoughts. Paul stopped at a door and I walked in. He closed it and peeked through the hole. The boys took turns. I was now bare skin and naked slipping my bra and panties on. I put my jeans on, my shirt next, then my boots, and my bracelets. I put my long blonde hair in a pontail, and did my make-up. The boys walked back into the cave sharing the images of me in their heads. My teeth ached as my fangs grew. I knew what I was becoming but was too afraid to admit it. I walked out and the boys smirked.  
"Woah there hot stuff!" Paul cackled. I grinned sitting down.  
"You wanna tell us about yourself and we'll tell you about us?" Marko grinned. I nodded.  
"I am 17 years old. I did have a family but my abusive father killed my mother and brother when I was 4 years old. My father raped me when I was 6 and when I was 8 and also when I was 11 and 16 years old. I always ran away from home, I cut, and I do drugs. I had a few vampire friends but they were staked a long time ago." I said looking down.  
"Wait? You know about vampires?" David said startled but shocked.  
I nodded.  
"Yes I do and I know you are as well." I smiled.  
"What would you do if we told you that you were becoming one too?" Dwayne spoke up.  
"Nothing. I would just be surprised that you chose me out of all the other girls."  
"Well because you were the one that stood out from all the other girls. You aren't like the rest. Plus, your blood smells different and you're the most sassy devilish diva girl I have ever seen." Paul smiled.  
"You know how to rock out world. That's why we brought you into our gang. We want you to be the little sister that we protect and look after. We know what you went through growing up and just think, you can harm all that has wronged you in anyway. You are very dark just like Paul. I think you too would get along just fine." David smirked. I grinned sassily.  
"Well thanks! I try my best to be pretty and sassy. It takes a lot to be me, ya know?" I grinned.  
"Welcome to the family, Bianca." Star hissed. I smirked.  
"Jealous much, Star?" I taunted back. The boys knew I was toying with her. She glared.  
"Aww honey, don't glare, it'll give you wrinkles." I laughed leaning on Paul for support. 


	2. The Fight

Bianca's POV"  
I was at the boardwalk with my new family and I was walking looking at stuff when I ran into a young boy about the same age as me. He smiled.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He grinned calmly. I smiled.  
"No, it's okay, I should have been looking where I was going." I softly said.  
"I'm Michael." He smiled.  
"Bianca." I grinned. I shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. So? I see you're hanging out with those boys?" He said hinting at my brothers.  
"Yeah, I um hang with them a lot."  
"I'd be careful if I were you. You don't know them the way I know them. Trust me. They're bad news." Michael said. I nodded.  
"How come you're never out in the day time?" He asked.  
"I don't usually go to bed til 3 am and wake up about 6 pm and sometimes I get on my lap top and forget what time it is." I lied knowing he was human. He nodded.  
"Well just be careful. You have no idea what they're capable of. Here is my number if you need anything." He reaches into his pocket and writes on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I looked at it and back at him.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah anytime. Well I should get going. I have to be home before my mother gets home." He smiled.  
"Okay. See ya around." I smiled not knowing he knew I was a vampire too. He ran off and I walked back to the boys. I got on my motorbike they had bought me.

Michaels POV:  
"That girl is a vampire. I just know it. They turned her and I must kill her before they turn anyone else." He thought to himself. He walked into his house and went to his room and began to study what he had found out about the vampires. He smiled to himself. He closed his door and went to bed. The next morning, he got up and took Sam and his vampire hunting friends with them to the cave where Bianca and her brothers were sleeping. We explored the cave until we found the entrance to the back. We saw them sleeping. I told Edgar to kill her. Paul heard voices and saw Edgar about to stake her. He yelled and roared as the stake went right through her. Everyone woke up and David quickly poured blood into her mouth and started fighting them. We screamed in terror as I pushed Sam ahead of me and we made it out just in time.

Bianca's POV:  
I screamed franticlly and shaking badly. David and the boys had a tear run as they kept pouring blood into my mouth. I stopped and calmed down after about 10 minutes of screaming in pain. The burning started fading and the blood took effect and the wounds healed fast. They boys growled in anger.  
"Bianca!" David said sitting me up against the wall. I whimpered.  
"Y-yeah?" I stuttered in shock and confusion.  
"You okay?" David asked. I nodded.  
"I'm in so much pain!"  
"It's okay! We'll get those assholes back for hurting you. No one touches my family." David hissed. I fell asleep there and the boys took turns guarding me and sleeping.

The Next Night,

David's POV:

We left the cave and went to the Emerson's house and began to fight them. I told Bianca to stay at the cave but she didn't listen and came anyways. Paul got pushed into a tub of holy water and Dwayne got fried by the stereo. I had Michael in a choke hold.  
"You tried to kill my sister!" I yelled at him.  
"That's because you guys are blood suckers!" He screamed as I pushed him into the antlers. He then died as Lucy screamed and cried as did Sam. I grabbed Sam and ripped him to pieces. Marko ripped Edgar and Allen to shreds. Marko stood by me. I looked back at my sister who was watching in horror. I went to her.  
"Marko? Make sure Max buries Paul and Dwayne for a couple of months." I told him. He nodded helping Max bury Paul and Dwayne in different places by each other. We were at the cave and Bianca was sleeping. I was sitting upright when Max came in followed by Paul and Dwayne who were confused and pissed off. I got up and went to them.  
"Welcome back, boys!" I smiled. They grinned.  
"Thanks, man!" Paul smiled still a little weak.  
Dwayne nodded and sat down. Bianca was asleep still thinking Dwayne and Paul were dead.  
"She's asleep?" Paul asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, she's had a rough night and the sun is up. We don't gotta worry about the Emersons and the frogs anymore. They're dead now except Lucy. Max turned Lucy and Sam and they're our family now so, yeah." I smiled.

Bianca's POV:

I heard voices and opened my eyes seeing Paul and Dwayne. I jumped up running to them.  
"You're okay!" I cried with my arms around my big brothers.  
They laughed.  
"Of course we're okay." Dwayne smiled.  
"Yeah what he says." Paul grinned like a fox. I sat back down still tired. My body was weak for some odd reason but I couldn't keep my eyes open and dropped to the floor. Paul and Dwayne were first to me.  
"Bianca!" Paul yelled.  
"Calm down Paul, she's asleep and her body is weak still from getting staked." David said calmly as he laid on me on the bed. Paul nodded still a bit jumpy from the holy water and garlic.


End file.
